


Lee's first and devastating crush

by viviannewriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing idiots, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Lee deserved better fight me, Neji is alive, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dorks to lovers, idiots to lovers, powderblew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviannewriting/pseuds/viviannewriting
Summary: Naruto displays his matchmaking skills on his favorite dorks.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lee's first and devastating crush

Sometimes, after work, Sakura had to pick up Naruto from the dojo. She went in easily through the main door as it seemed everyone was enthralled looking at a fight.

Two guys were fighting. And then she saw him.

He had green pants. It reminded her of Naruto and his obsession with orange.

Unfortunately for her hormones, his shirt was discarded on the floor, so she had to forcefully pull her eyes from the insanely fit torso – apparently eight-packs were the new six-packs ~~–~~ He wore a smile so white and big, it reminded her of her romance novels when they described a _blinding smile._ The view was alluring, not only because he was good looking, but he also seemed like a sweet person by the expression on his face.

His movements were very graceful until he saw her and got distracted for half a second. At that point his opponent took advantage of his lack of attention and got him on the floor. He laughed as the longhaired man smirked at him.

And even though Neji was handsome she felt her eyes draw back to this other guy.

"You're really good, this is why you're my eternal rival!" he almost yelled and she forgot he had just lost and was probably in a bit of pain. Then his eyes locked with hers, and it was as if time had stopped.

But at that moment she felt Naruto's arms as he grabbed her and lifted her off the floor. Then everything spun.

"Sakuraaaaaaa, you came for me very early. Did you miss me?" he asked with a big bright smile that never failed to make her smile a bit, "I wanted to fight Lee today. Can you stay?" ~~~~

"Sure. But are you planning on fighting while carrying me, silly man?" she asked in a teasing tone, and he decided to let her down gently. If she fell, she would kick him as it had happened before.

The pair didn't notice the way the raven-haired man's smile started to fade. It was a bit stupid, he had hoped he could ask her out, but it looked like she was Naruto's girlfriend. Suddenly his thoughts were carried away once the blonde started to call him.

"Lee! Can you still fight, or did Neji kick your butt too hard?" the blonde asked, and as Lee was about to reply, full of energy, he heard a loud smack.

"Ouch," the blonde whined looking betrayed.

"Don't be rude, Naruto, or I won't take you for ramen today," Sakura told him with a sardonic smile.

"Don't doctors have to take an oath or something?" he murmured to himself not wanting to hear what Sakura would say.

"Don't worry about it, miss. I like Naruto's energy!" Lee said, and it was true; more often than not, they’d be the last to leave the dojo.

In that instant something inside Naruto's head clicked and he decided to introduce them "Lee, meet my favorite person in the whole world: Sakura. She's a friend."

He didn't want anyone to mistake the relationship. It was no secret he was hoping to find her a boyfriend and perhaps the dojo was the perfect place for that. He didn't miss the sparkle in Lee's eyes once he heard they were just friends.

"Very nice meeting you," she said smiling at him, "your fight earlier was entertaining."

"Sakura" he greeted and smiled as he tried to take in all of her. He tried to do it quickly too, so it didn’t seem rude, but he lingered even though he shouldn’t.

And he hoped she looked better than how she usually did at the end of her shifts at the hospital.

He was blushing big time but she wrongly assumed it was from the fighting. "I think I might've heard of you, are you the reason Naruto had a black eye the other day?" he asked.

Suddenly she started blushing too.

"It was his fault!" she said rather loud trying to excuse herself as she felt more eyes on her, "He was in my apartment and didn't warn me! I saw something run towards me and I punched it. Just like he taught me. I didn’t realize it was Naruto."

"I wanted to surprise you, Sakura, and since I have a spare key…" the blonde said.

Immediately, she wanted to yell at him about _how that was for emergencies_ _only_ but refrained as she didn't want to look like a crazy person in front of her new crush.

She smiled at Naruto and it scared him a little bit because it reminded him of the calm before storms. "If you lose I'll take Lee for ramen instead."

Both men decided they had to win, or at least die trying. He would always say that ramen tasted better when she bought it for him, and she was certain he simply loved free stuff even though he was far from being poor. She would not complain though, she valued Naruto's friendship.

After five rounds, the dojo was starting to empty. Sakura was impressed, to say the least, it seemed like the stamina those two had was insane, and they could probably keep going for hours even though they had been training earlier.

“Maybe we should get going to Ichiraku’s, it’s getting late,” she said after checking her phone. “The food’s on me.” At that last sentence, Naruto’s mouth started to water.

The drive to Naruto’s favorite ramen place was a quick one with the radio on. Each of them was immersed in their thoughts. Naruto's brain was trying to come up with a plan to get both of his friends together; meanwhile kicking himself mentally for not thinking of that earlier since they would be a great match. Lee was wondering if it would be okay with Naruto that he tried something with Sakura. And she was trying to remember if she had seen him before when picking up her friend but decided to make some conversation till they arrived at the restaurant.

"So, how was your day, boys?" she asked them and suddenly remembered the way Lee's muscles drew her in.

"I'm surprised Bushy Brows didn't beat Neji," the blonde said thoughtfully "It seemed like you were going to beat him, man," Naruto finished, and then Lee turned a little pink with the knowledge that the driver was the reason he lost.

"I got a bit distracted," he laughed "But next time I'll unleash the whole power of my youth,”Sakura laughed; he reminded her of Naruto when he was excited.

It wasn't long till they arrived at Ichiraku's and found a parking spot. They sat at their usual table and ordered ramen. Since they were starving, there was a lot of silence, except for Naruto's praises for the ramen and Lee's hums of approval.

Once Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen he smiled as his phone started to buzz and answered quickly.

"Of course, Hinata-chan, I'll be there as fast as I can" he replied in a serious tone but with a hint of mischief in his eyes that reminded her of that time he told Sasuke he would set him up with a lovely girl and it turned out to be a dude with long hair. "Sorry, guys, I have to run, Hinata needs me and it is important.”

Sakura didn't fully believe it but was concerned anyway. "Is there a problem?"

Later she would find out that Hinata had simply called to say hi, but she wouldn't complain at Naruto's efforts in the matchmaking business.

"Nothing to worry about! I'll text you later," he told her and kissed the crown of her head.

Lee saw her close her eyes when he did that and realized that the nature of their relationship was family-like. He knew Naruto didn't have much family left and it made him glad to see he had something that resembled it.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us, huh?" she said with a hint of pink in her cheeks that went unnoticed.

"Y-yes," he replied feeling a bit nervous.

"So tell me more about yourself, how long have you been practicing martial arts?" she asked with genuine interest and then continued with her ramen.

"I think since I was around four or five," he replied with that stupidly bright smile "My dad worked at a nearby dojo so he would take me there all the time. How about you? Any training?"

She grinned as she remembered all those times Naruto would drag her to dojos so she could protect herself, "A bit," she told him "But then I got into medical school and since I became a doctor I haven't gone to any unless Naruto wants me to pick him up." ~~~~

Lee was mesmerized, Sakura was so pretty, and a doctor and had experience with martial arts? He had to marry her right there and then, but he stopped himself and wondered if that was how it felt to have a crush; he had heard his friends talk about it but never felt it.

"If you have time you should stop by the dojo and train a bit, I'd love to spar with you!" he almost yelled and she couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He was like a cheerleader and a cute one at that.

"I'll take you up on that," she said not even trying to hide her enthusiasm. It was always nice to squeeze a workout.

His only answer was a smile that could brighten up a rainy day.

They had to leave once the restaurant put the closed sign, and Lee accepted the ride Sakura offered since they lived fairly close.

...

Twenty minutes later, the car stopped, and Lee gathered his strength; he wanted to ask her out.

“Can I give you my number?” she asked suddenly. She was bold, but she thought the interest was mutual and decided to take the leap.

“I’d be honored,” he couldn’t speak properly because his smile was so big.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the best beta ever: powderblew.
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments.


End file.
